


Autophobia

by AtomsKill



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomsKill/pseuds/AtomsKill
Summary: AutophobiaNounA fear of oneself.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Kudos: 54





	Autophobia

Clicking heels echoed throughout the corridor. The dark shadows engulfed the small boy as he slowly walked through it, embracing the lack of light. The cold seeped into his skin, slipping past his dark leather jacket. He tugged down his beanie, in a pathetic effort to stay warm. The road to hell was odd, he'd always expected it to actually be a road. The hallway's bone chilling resemblance to The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juvenile's own shot a bullet of fear through Hoshi's heart. He had bad memories there. No, scratch that, he had bad memories. None were filled with warmth and happiness. Hoshi hated that he didn't even remember his own past, that he allowed himself to forget. Who was he? Was he even Hoshi? Hoshi deeply ignored the thoughts, and continued walking. Where? He didn't know. There had to be an exit. "Maybe you're stuck here." A dark voice cooed, "that's fine you deserve it, right?" Hoshi slammed his eyes shut, shoved his hands into his pockets, and picked up his pace. "Don't lie to yourself Ryoma, you know you can't run" it hissed, plaguing Hoshi's thoughts "Shut up," he growled, clenching his fist inside his pocket. "Why? You know it's true." Hoshi was tempted to stop, but plowed on. "Why do you resist? Can't you see? I can help you!" The voice was rising in volume. "Shut up!" Hoshi said, pushing command into his voice. "Why are you so blind, Ryoma? Can't you see? You can't win!" It was practically screaming. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Hoshi sobbed, slapping his hands over his ears, and melting to his knees. "Stop! It's not true! You're wrong!" He cried. "Am I? What makes you so sure?" The voice asked, its volume lowering only for a second. "Give up, Ryoma!" It screeched again, its vile voice scraped on the inside of Hoshi's skull, and he scratched to get rid of it, flaring pain meeting his fingernails. "End it!" It said. "End it, end it, end it!" More voices joined in. Hoshi curled in on himself, "Stop!" He sobbed. Then light. The darkness was plagued, and Hoshi opened his eyes, almost blinded by the lovely white hue. A figure reached out their hand, and he took it. "Why is Hoshi-san crying?" A soft, concerned voice asked. Hoshi wiped his tears, and hugged the figure. They seemed shocked at first, but then wrapped their arms around him. "It's okay, Hoshi," they cooed. Hoshi smiled as he was embraced by Gonta, the warmth of the other temporarily fending off his depression. They both might be dead, but the afterlife was looking bright.


End file.
